Switched
by Tijiya
Summary: What happens when two people, diffrent yet alike, are switched?
1. Purple Shards part 1

A young woman with long black raven hair shot a pink glowing arrow at the sorceress. "Now Inuyasha!" she yelled to a dog demon.

"Right, Wind Scar!" the demon or sorceress was killed on the spot.

"We haven't had a challenge all week! They are all weak." Inuyasha complained.

"At least no one was killed so I don't know what you're complaining about." A woman with long brown hair said.

"He just wants to get himself killed." A young fox kit said.

"I dare you to say that again Shippo!" Inuyasha yelled at the kit as he ran after him.

"Kagome!" Shippo cried.

"Sit boy." Kagome said. Inuyasha immediately fell to the ground to meet his good friend, Mr. Dirt.

Kagome found something that was glowing purple. It looked like a shard, but the coloring was different. "A purple shard?" she muttered to herself. But the moment Kagome picked it up her world began to spin faster and faster until she suddenly blacked out.

The last thing she heard was her friends calling her name, "Kagome!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tijiya: I am redoing this story cause the first time I did it..

Hiei: It sucked.

Tijiya: You don't have to be so blunt about it!

Hiei: Hn, like i'd care about how you feel?

Tijiya: -Growls- Why you ungrateful little...

Kurama: Tijiya doesn't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho.

Tijiya: -Is beating up Hiei- Please R&R, flame if you wish I will take it in stride.


	2. Purple Shards part 2

A young man with black hair aimed his pointer finger at a sorceress, it started to glow blue then he released it. "Spirit Gun!" He cried.

Another young man with long blood red hair took out a rose then created it into a whip. "Rose whip!" He slashed it at the demon or sorceress but it barely scratched it for it had moved right before he could do any major damage.

A guy with black gravity defying hair took out his sword and attacked the demon from behind while the man with red hair got him from the front successfully killing it.

"That was way too easy." A man with orange hair said.

"Yes, I agree on that point Kuwabara." The man with red hair said.

"I don't see what your complaining about." The man with gravity defying hair said.

"I'm not complaining Hiei!" Kuwabara snapped.

The other two sighed. Kuwabara sensed something with great power; he had a strong sixth sense. "Hey Kurama, do you feel that?" he asked.

Kurama nodded as he went over to where the sorceress was. He spotted a purple shard, or that's what he thought it was. But the moment Kurama picked it up his world began to spin faster and faster until he suddenly blacked out.

The last thing he heard was his name being called, "Kurama!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tijiya: That's the second chapter for you!

Hiei: -Is sitting in a dark corner-

Tijiya: -smirks- Aw, don't feel bad just cause I beat you in a fight.

Hiei: -glares- I do not! and you did not beat me!

Tijiya: Did too!

Hiei: Did not!

Tijiya: Did too!

Hiei: Did not!

Kagome: -Shakes head- this could take a while.

Kurama: Tijiya doesn't own Yu-Yu-Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Tijiya: Please R&R! flame if you wish, I will take it all in stride.


	3. Memories? part 1

Kagome opened her eyes and what she saw amazed her, it was like watching a movie. She saw a young boy with red hair and the most elegant emerald green eyes on a stool trying to get a can from a shelf. Right next to it was a stack of breakable plates, the plates fell and broke on the floor and he started to loose his balance!

She felt like going and saving him but she couldn't move all she could do was watch. Right when he fell a woman with black hair caught him, but her arms received the impact of the dishes instead. Scenes flashed through, she saw a man with gravity defying hair that he fought with a whip. Neither killed the other, she saw as the boy grew older and his hair grew longer.

She saw him stealing with two others from a vault, him almost giving his life for his mother, fighting demons, and fighting the same sorceress that she had! How was this possible? What was going on? A man with long silver hair, fox ears, and a fox tail appeared on the screen.

Kagome bit back a gasp, 'No, how could this be? He died, but…' Kagome didn't have time to finish her thoughts as she blacked out once more.

"The time to finish my two greatest enemies is now." A voice rang through her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tijiya: So do you all like it so far? I am so sorry that the chapters are short but I will try to make them longer.

Yusuke: What the heck is going on? How is she seeing Kurama's past?

Tijiya: -Grins- that is for me to know and for you to find out.

Kagome: I can't wait to see what happens next.

Hiei: -Mumbles- I can.

Tijiya: -Rounds on Hiei with flames around her and her hair flying every where.- What did you just say?

Hiei: Your story is pathetic.

Tijiya: -Starts beating hiei up again-

Kagome and Kurama: Here we go again.

Yusuke: How long will they be at it?

Kurama: Who knows.

Kagome: Tijiya doesn't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho.

Tijiya: Please R&R! Flame if you wish, I will take it all in stride. -Goes back to beating Hiei up-


	4. Memories? part 2

Kurama opened his eyes and what he saw amazed him, it was like watching a movie. He saw a young girl with long black hair and the most beautiful stunning blue eyes. She was outside playing when a snake demon came up behind her.

Kurama wanted to save the young girl but he couldn't move all he could do was watch. When she turned around it went to attack her but when she held up her hand a screamed a pink light came out of it. The demon was reduced to ashes.

He watched as she grew into a beautiful young woman, he saw her fall down the well, break the jewel, meet up with Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kuronue, and Yoko. He saw Yoko die right in Kagome's arms, he saw her fight demon after demon, he saw Naraku, he saw them fight the same demon they had earlier.

'But how? What's going on here?' he thought. Kurama then blacked out once more.

"The time to finish my two greatest enemies is now." A voice rang through his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hiei: -Sitting in a corner glaring at Tijiya-

Yusuke: How did you get her to stop?

Kurama: If you give her Ramen she's as harmless as a kitten.

Kagome: Especialy if it's beef.

Yusuke: Oh.

Tijiya: -Happily eating Ramen-

Yusuke: Tijiya doesn't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho.

Tijiya: -Swolows bite- Please R&R! Flame if you must, I will take it all in stride. -Goes back to devouring the Ramen-


	5. This isn't my body! part 1

Kagome slowly came back into consciousness, her head was killing her. 'I wonder why I saw the things I did, was it a dream?' She thought. Kagome raised a hand to her head. Her eyes were still closed; she didn't want to open them.

"Are you alright?" a male voice asked.

"Do you really have to ask? I feel like shit. What happened? What did that shard do to me?" She asked.

"We aren't sure what it did to you, all you did was touch it and you blacked out." A woman's voice replied.

"And when did you start cursing?" A different male voice asked.

"Sorry, Inuyasha must be rubbing off on me." She sat up while rubbing her head.

"Uh…Inuyasha, who the hell is that?" The first voice asked.

Kagome was shocked she snapped her eyes open not to see her friends, but four different people entirely! 'I remember seeing them, they were in my dream! Or was it someone's memory?' she thought.

She remembered that the man with slicked back black hair was Yusuke, the man with orange hair was Kuwabara, the man with gravity defying hair was Hiei, and the woman with blue hair was Botan.

"Where am I?" she asked them.

"Your in your room, we brought you here shortly after you blacked out." Botan replied.

Kagome looked around the room and recognized it from the memories; it was that boy's room! But why was she here? And why were they calling it 'her room'?

Kagome removed her hand from her head and realized that her sleeve wasn't white, it was pink! She didn't have any problem with the color but she knew that she wasn't wearing this when she was knocked out. Her hand was also bigger and more manly! Kagome looked at the mirror, what she saw wasn't herself it was the boy! Kagome closed her eyes and resisted the urge to scream.

"Kurama?" Yusuke asked.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yeah?" she asked.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

Kagome knew that right now, if she wanted to ever find a way to her body, was to act like Kurama. Was that why she saw his memories? "Yes, everything is fine Yusuke." She replied. "I just need some rest."

The others nodded. "See ya later Kurama." They said as they left.

Kagome lay back down on the bed and closed her eyes. "I hope I can work everything out." She whispered to herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tijiya: I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far!

Kurama: I find it quite interesting.

Kagome: Yes, I love it so far!

Yusuke: I don't know how you came up with an idea like that, but it's not bad.

Hiei: Hn, I couldn't care less about what happens.

Inuyasha: -yelling- Kagome's in a male's body!

Tijiya: Yep!

Kagome: Inuyasha calm down.

Inuyasha: but that means he is in...

Kagome: Sit.

Inuyasha: -falls to the ground-

Yusuke: -bursts out laughing-

Kagome: Tijiya doesn't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho.

Tijiya: Please R&R! Flame if you must, I will take it all in stride.


	6. This isn't my body! part 2

Kurama came back into consciousness, his head was pounding. 'Was what I saw just a dream, or was it someone's memory?' he thought. He raised a hand to his head; he kept his eyes closed though.

"Are you alright?" A woman's voice asked.

"I think so, my head is killing me though. What happened? Did the shard cause something to happen?" He asked.

"We're not sure, but the moment you touched it you blacked out." A young boy's voice said.

'Young boy?' he thought.

He sat up, "We should take the shard to Koenma he will know what it is."

"Koenma, who the hell is that?" A rude male voice asked.

Kurama opened his eyes but he didn't see his friends, he saw six different people altogether. 'I remember seeing them in the dream I had.' He thought.

He remembered that the woman with long brown hair was Sango, the man with black hair tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck was Miroku, the man with long silver hair and dog ears at the top of his head was Inuyasha, the young fox kit was Shippo, the old woman was Kaede, and he recognized Kuronue right off the bat.

A small kitten with two tails came over to him; he remembered her being called Kylala. He pet her as she settled in his lap. "Where am I?" he asked them.

"You're in Kaede's hut; we brought you here shortly after you blacked out." Miroku explained.

He looked around the room and remembered seeing it in the memories he saw. But why was he here? He looked down at Kylala and saw that his sleeve was white and more feminine! He was also wearing a short green skirt and his legs were thin and slender. His hair that hung in front of his face was black!

He knew that he was in the girl's body! The one from his dream! He closed his eyes and sighed. "Is everything alright Kagome?" Sango asked.

If he wanted to get his body back he thought it best if he acted like her until he got his body back. "Yes, everything is alright Sango. I just need some rest." He replied.

It was dark outside so everyone got ready for bed. Kurama lay back down on the mat, put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes. 'I hope I can work this out.' He thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke: Hey Tijiya.

Tijiya: What?

Yusuke: Is Kagome and Kurama going to end up together?

Inuyasha: -yelling- NO!

Kagome: Sit.

Inuyasha: -falls to the ground again-

Tijiya: -grins evily- Maybe.

Kagome and Kurama: -Blush-

Inuyasha: -yelling-What do you mean? Her go out with that...that...pretty boy?

Kagome: INUYASHA! SIT!

Tijiya: You two seem to get along great.

Yusuke: Yeah you do.

Kurama: Uh...Tijiya doesn't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho!

Tijiya: Please R&R. Flame if you must, I will take it all in stride.


	7. Mistakes! part 1

Kagome had a fitful night; it was full of strange dreams. She woke up the next morning happy that it was Saturday. She would be able to find out more about what happened to her…..NOT!

Something started ringing from the top drawer of Kurama's dresser. She tried ignoring it but she finally gave up and opened the drawer to find a make-up like compact. Kagome jumped when it rang again.

She opened it to find an agitated Koenma. "Yes?" she asked.

"About time you answered! I need you in my office at once!" with that the screen went blank. Problem was she didn't know how to get to Koenma's office. Or spirit world for that matter.

"And this is the start of a really _fun_ day!" She groaned.

_'Morning red head,' _a voice said in her head. She jumped a foot in the air and looked around but couldn't find anyone. A chuckle was herd. '_I know you're mad at me, but I didn't know you'd forgotten about me.' _The voice laughed. _'It's not my fault that…alright it is. But we won't get anywhere if you keep ignoring me.' _

Kagome was totally clueless. She had no clue as to what was going on and she just wanted to get through this in one piece! "Well, I'm ignoring you anyway!" she said to no one in particular. She was beginning to hate this annoying voice in her head.

Suddenly a portal came out of nowhere and a hand pulled her through. When she came out the other side she saw an office with Koenma in his teenage form looking a bit agitated, Hiei leaning against a wall looking like he was sleeping, and Kuwabara and Yusuke just looking bored.

"What took you? I've never had to send Botan to get you before." The young prince said.

She had no clue as to what to say. "I…" she knew that this was way ooc for Kurama.

He looked at Kagome suspiciously then sighed. "Well, we have bigger matters at hand. You remember the sorceress you fought right?" -Nods from the team- "Well I found out that she works for Naraku." Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Damn." She muttered causing all eyes to her. This is the last thing she needed.

"Anything you wish to say Kurama?" Koenma asked. Oh yeah, Kagome had a few things to say alright.

"Yes, in fact, I do." She wanted nothing more than to strangle his little prince neck! "How do you know she worked for Naraku?" she asked.

"Evidence points to him, especially the miasma the others smelled around the area after you blacked out.

"So he's still alive?"

"Yes. I want you four to go and destroy him."

"I have just one thing to say; what in the seven worlds MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN SEND A…A….SUCH AN AMATURE TEAM TO KILL A DEMON THAT HAS SURVIED 5OO YEARS WITH KINGS AND SUCH AFTER HIS SCRAWNY LITTLE HALF DEMON ASS?" she yelled causing the others to look at her with wide eyes. All she could say after that was; "oops"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke: Looks like you blew your cover on your first day.

Kagome: all I can say is 'Oops'.

Hiei: this story is getting worse by the chapter.

Tijiya: -glares at Hiei then starts crying- I'm just trying my best! -runs into her room-

Yusuke: -sarcasticaly- You have such a way with girls hiei, how do you do it?

Hiei: shut up detective.

Kurama: Tijiya doesn't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho.

Kagome: Please leave a reveiw and let us know what you think.

Tijiya: -from bedroom- Flame if you must, I will take it all in stride.


	8. Mistakes! part 2

Kurama had been up long before the others and was now walking outside of the village thinking about what was going on. He decided that it would be best if he went through the well to his time and go from there.

Suddenly a shadow passed over him and landed in front of the path. "So where are you going at such an early hour mi-lady?" Kuronue asked.

"I was hopping to leave for my time for a bit." Kurama replied.

"Well mutt-face is asleep so I think you'll be able to go with out a hitch this time." He grinned. Kurama smiled back at Kuronue. "By the way, I swear if you try anything like you did last time I will bring you back and kill you myself." Kurama wondered what the hell he was talking about. "He wouldn't want you doing something like that. Yoko would want you to be happy and live. You have people who care about you Kags, I haven't told them but do it again and I swear I will."

"Alright, I won't do it again. I promise." Kurama then made his way to the well. So this girl tried to….kill herself once? He didn't ponder on it very long as the well came into view and he jumped down it.

After he went into the house a young boy with black hair and blue eyes latched onto him. Or at least his mid section. "Hey Kagome! How was the Feudal Era? Where's Yoko? Is he here? Did you get hurt? Did you kill Naraku yet? Are you alright?" Kurama just had to laugh at the boy's ability to talk without breathing.

"It was fine, Yoko's not here, I didn't get hurt, Naraku's not dead yet, I'm fine." He answered all but one question at one time.

"Hello Kagome, nice to see you back again." Kaya (Kags mom) said.

"Hey mom." Kurama replied. Kurama figured that he should go back to the area where he was when they fought the sorceress demon. "I have to go to the library to study for a test that's coming up. I'll be back in a few hours alright?"

"Alright Kagome, be safe." Kaya said.

"I will." Then he went out the door. Luckily the area where they fought the sorceress demon wasn't too far from the shrine. In fifteen minuets he was there. "This is where we fought her, but…..uhg why does it smell like miasma?" he wondered as he covered his nose. He still had his demonic senses.

"Hm….a beautiful wench out here alone." A voice chuckled. Kurama's hand immediately went to the back of his neck but it was useless. He picked up a small twig and tried to transform it but quickly found out that he just had his demon senses and nothing more.

A shadow Inu demon came out. He had long black hair, silver eyes, and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. He also had pointed ears and a long black tail. "Who are you? What do you want?" he asked the demon.

"My name is Jumanagi. What I want is you." He grinned. Kurama did the only thing he could do, like it or not, he ran. Luckily he still had his demonic speed but even that proved to be not enough.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yusuke: woah, didn't think that would ever happen.

Tijiya: Well it did. I know, it may not be much of a mistake but...oh well.

Kagome: Jumanagi seems creepy.

Kurama: His is quite creepy.

Tijiya: So what does everyone think? Will Kagome come and save Kurama?

Kagome: After I get out of the mess I am in.

Koenma: And you got yourself into quite a jam.

Yusuke: Tijiya doesn't own Inuyasha or Yu-Yu-Hakusho.

Kurama: Please leave a review.

Tijiya: Flame if you must, I will take it all in stride!


End file.
